Conventionally, with the aim of reducing a thickness, a weight, and a cost of a liquid crystal display, various analyses to substitute a glass substrate used for a liquid crystal panel with a resin substrate have been carried out. The liquid crystal display is basically configured so that glass substrates each on a flat plate provided with a transparent electrode are arranged to face each other through spacers so as to have a constant distance gap, a liquid-crystalline material is poured between the glass substrates and then sealed, thereby obtaining a liquid crystal cell, and further, polarizing plates are provided on exterior laterals of a pair of glass substrates. Since a resin substrate is inferior in smoothness and heat resistance to a glass substrate, the technology in which each layer is formed on a smooth glass substrate, heat-treated, and thereafter transferred on a resin substrate is proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1). However, controlling optical characteristics such as controlling a compounding ratio of optically active groups in an optical compensation layer formed of a material having the optically active groups has been difficult.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3162860